


Losing Her Was Blue

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hosie, One Shot, Sad One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Losing the ones you love is worse than death
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Losing Her Was Blue

Lizzie and Hope had left Josie to check something, knowing that the brunette could fend for herself, even for just a second. Suddenly, a burst of energy strikes at Josie, causing her to die in an instant.

Lizzie, on the other side of the school, gasps out. She felt something inside of her fade away. She let out a pained cry, falling to the ground, and Hope was there within a flash of a second.

"What's wrong? What happend?" Hope asked 

Lizzie shook her head, tears streaming down her face, her body is trembling. "Josie." Is all she said.

Hope stumbled back, "No."

Lizzie gave Hope a look of sorrow. And Hope found herself falling to her knees and lets out the most pained cry she's ever done since she learned the death of her parents. 

Lizzie moved closer to Hope and wrapped her arms around the older girl. Hope wrapped her arms around Lizzie, trembling in place. Both of them mourning over Josie.


End file.
